Your date with Jasper
by canadiangurl1989
Summary: Your date with Jasper Hale.A nice night on the beach, what will you find out about the one and only Jasper Hale?


Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot. Please don't mind the spelling and grammar... I have no beta reader. Enjoy!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Just so your information. There is no Alice. The Cullens found Jasper, and convinced him to be apart of their family. Which he did because he wanted to change is life style, and didn't want to drink from humans anymore._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You talking.

_Jasper talking._

Your bestfriend talking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe Jasper Hale asked you out on a date! He is alittle werid..." "Oh come on, not this again. Why do you find him so weird. He isn't weird. So what if he always looks like he is in pain. Half the girls at our school look like they are in pain when they get their time of the month." "So your saying that Jasper is having his time of the month....like 98% of the time? Before you say anything I know your joking, but he usually only looks less stressed when he is with his family." "Your just upset casuse Emmentt hasn't asked you out. I don't get why you even like him. Well, I know why you like him, because of all his muscle...."

*_**silence**_*

"Hey! You there. Oh, your blushing, next topic. What do you think I should wear? I thought about wearing my favourite outfit. How does that sound?" That sounds like a good choice. You don't want to over do it on the first date ya know. Just wear what you feel most comfortable in. Anyways I gotta go. Call me later so you can tell me all about your date with the man of your dreams. Byes" "Bye. Ya, I will call you. Have a good night."

You can't believe she would call you only an hour before your date is supposed to be here. She is only doing that cause you did it to her. Anyways, back to what is important. Now where is that shirt? Hair up or down? You know one thing, your going to need a jacket. Forks is the rainiest place on earth. Alittle lip gloss, some eyeliner, alittle bit of eyeshadow and good to go.

*_**ding-dong ding-dong**_*

One more look in the mirror. Everything is all good. Good thing your parents aren't here. Really, you don't get along all that great. Your mom just ignores you half of the time. The other half of the time she is yelling at you or hitting you. Your dad is always at the bar, or with some girl, or at the bar with some girl. He is never home that much, but when he is...you do end up with a few bruises or broken bones.

You opened the door to see a few nervous looking Jasper. "Hey Jasper. Just let me get my coat." You got your coat and you two walked to the Mercades that was parked in your driveway. He opened the door for you, and before you knew it we were driving off into the night. It was few silent in the car. "Jasper?" _"Hmmm?"_ "Where are we going?" He looked kinda nervous. "You know. You don't have to be so nervous." _"I thought you would like to go to the movies, or maybe go to the beach. Which ever one you like best...So where do you want to go tonight?" _"How about the beach? I haven't been in awhile. How about we go to La Push?" He turned his head so fast, you swear we were gonna go off the road.

"JASPER! WATCH THE ROAD! He started to laugh. "_Trust me, I dont' have to watch the road, and I'm not found of La Push. I thought of a different beach. How does that sound?" _ How can someone not like La Push? "Well it is up to you. I really don't care which beach we go to aslong as it is a beach." So you drove around for about half an hour till you gett to the beach where Jasper wanted to go. He got the blanket from the back of the car, and you walked for abit till he grabbed your hand.

You looked down at your hands, then you quickly turned away because you didn't want him to see you blush. You heard him give a soft chuckle. _"This looks like a good spot."_ You couldn't agree more. The spot was perfect. Right underneth the moon, the waves crashing softly against the rocks. You sighed in content. Both of you sat down and there was some ackward slience again. "Hey lets play 20 questions. We really don't know that much about eachother then working on assignments in class." He just nodded. "Jasper why don't you go first." He seemed to hesitate for a second before he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Favourite colour? _

_Favourite band?_

_Favourite song?_

This went on until he said it was your turn."Jasper that was only 18". "_I know, but I am saving the last question for later." _

You pretty much asked him the same questions. Atleast he wasn't a perv and asked you what your bra size was like anyother teenage boy would have done. You seemed to hesitate on the last few questions. _"Why are you so nervous? Your questions can't be that bad can they? I will answer them." _You looked up at him, and he was smiling at you. That smile that makes you melt. You forget to breath for a moment, then you asked the few questions that have been bugging you about him. "Jasper....how come when it is lunch time, you get food, but you don't eat it? Why is your skin so cold? Why, when it is sunny, you and your family don't come to school? It's like the you disappear off of the face of the earth. I noticed that when you are around loads of people, you seem to tense up. Stiffing the air. On some days, when you are watching people walk by, your eyes go black. Like blacker then coal. It looks like you want to eat them. Why? It doesn't make sense at all!" He was just sitting there staring at you. If you could read his mind, he was probably thinking that you were nuts. He mumbled something, pulled his hand away from yours, then looked away. You felt bad, but you wanted to know why he was so different.

"Jasper. Please tell me. I won't tell anyone. This isn't normal. You said you would answer my questions. So...please answer them." You took his hand and kissed his nuckles. You two sat there in complete silence for what seemed like forever. _"I know I said I would answer them, but you will hate and fear me and my family if I answer them, but I am a man of my word. Like you said, how we act is not normal." _He looked right at you, and you could see in the moonlight, his fangs dripping...venom? You were only alittle frightened. It was like he could sense it, and he tried to pull his hand away from yours. You just held on tight. "Your a vampire? Are your brothers vampires too? Your parents? How old are you?" You had to know all the answers. You just had too.

"_Yes, my brothers and my parents are vampires too. We all come from different background but still a family, we live differently then other vampires. We don't drink from humans. We drink from animals. We don't want to be monsters. It is hard for us, but we manage. Even more harder for me since I lived off of human blood for so long. I am trying very hard, and it seems to be working. For the answer on how old I am. This year I shall be turning a 166 years old."_ You just started at him in shock. You didn't know what to say, but really, like you thought along, this strange man, the man of you dreams, is a vampire. Before you could stop yourself, you blurted out, "Really? 166. You know for someone who is turning 166 years old, you are still hot." You couldn't believe you just said that! You couldn't look at him. You let go of his hand, and turned your back to him. You felt like you were going to cry.

You felt strong arms pull you to a very strong chest. "_Shh, shh it is ok. I thought I would have scared you off. I am shocked that you are still here."_ He whispeard into your ear softly. You looked right into his eyes. The eyes that you love so much. "Why would I go anywhere? Just because your a vampire doesn't mean I am going anywhere. Like you just said, your family is different from other vampires." You kissed him softly on the lips, and you swear you could hear Jasper growl. He pulled you closer, and he started to kiss you harder. Running his hands through your hair. Rubbing your arms up and down. You swear you were moaning softly. He has the softest lips you have ever kissed. You pulled back from him, and looked at his face. You could see that his eyes were closed. You touched your hand to his face, he opened his eyes and he grabbed your hand, and kissed everyone one of your fingers, while looking straight into your eyes. He leaned down to kiss you again, and he just took your breath away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a heavy little makeout session, you both decided that it was time to go home."Jasper. What was the questions you wanted to ask me?" _"I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend. You will be my girlfriend...right?" _You nodded and gave him a deep kiss. _"The last one doens't matter right now. Just forget it. I have the girl of my dreams, lets go home. It is late." _You wanted to know what the last question was, but you weren't going to push him. You two walked hand and hand to his car. Lets just say when you got home, and called your bestfriend, you were going to leave some stuff out of it, but you will be more then happy to say you and Jasper Hale are dating. You couldn't believe it yourself. The man of your dreams is a vampire, but you realized you wouldn't have him anyother way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
